1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM) assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on magnetic or optical discs. One type of SSD has the form factor of a DIMM module and it is called a SATA DIMM module. The SATA DIMM module can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, to add storage capacity. Generally, a SATA DIMM module includes a plurality of storage chips and a storage controller for controlling the storage chips to store data. The problem is that the number of the storage chips arranged on the SATA DIMM module is limited and it is difficult to add additional storage capacity.